Worm
Worms are a series of monsters identified by having 「ワーム」 ("Worm") in their Japanese names. A subclass of "Worm" monsters, which are all Reptile-Type monsters are included in the Duel Terminals. Apart from the Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters, Worms are usually Insect-Type and have effects that Mill the opponent's Deck. These kind of Worms are used by Shadow Drone Trudge in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Insect-Type Worms These Worms are a series of Insect-Type monsters, which focus on milling your opponents deck. Visually, they resemble worm and centipede like creatures. They can be considered a completely different archetype, as they have little in common with the Reptile Worms. These Worms are completely composed of effect monsters which all focus on milling your opponents deck. These worms work great with Insect support cards like "Lair Wire." "Doom Dozer" can be considered an Insect Worm monster, seeing its ability and appearance which is similar to "Aztekipede". Having Insect support cards like "Lair Wire" and "Insect Neglect" while also having "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede" in your deck means you will rely heavily on having Insect-Type monsters in your graveyard which you can remove from play. Therefore, it would be a good idea to use cards that mill both players (such as "Card Destruction") to steadily replenish your graveyard's stock of Insect-type monsters. Cards like "Return from the Different Dimension" can be used to bring back monsters like "Shield Worm" and Warm Worm" in late game to force your opponent to send away even more cards. Searchers like "Howling Insect" and "Gokipon" can be of great use as well by populating your graveyard while getting more monsters to the field and your hand. Since you need to send insect monsters to the graveyard anyways, it maybe a good idea to use some that benefit you from being in the graveyard, like "Skull-Mark Ladybug". An good combo can be to let "Howling Insect" be destroyed to Special Summon "Shield Worm" as this will force your opponent to send cards from his deck to his grave while providing an reasonably good defense. List of Insect-Type Worms: " ". Reptile-type Worms These Worms are a series of LIGHT Attribute Reptile-Type monsters, which focus heavily upon Flip Effects. Visually, they resemble hideous alien creatures of a predominant single color, and often possess lipless toothy vertical mouths. They were introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! and have their own set, Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!. The name of each Worm begins with a different letter of the alphabet, including all letters from A to Z. Their effects also seem to get more complicated as they progress in the alphabet. For example, "Worm Apocalypse" has an effect only a few words long. However, "Worm Yagan's" effect is 56 words long and much less straightforward. "Worm Zero", the "boss" monster of Worms has a massive effect and is a Fusion Monster. Callisto uses this Worm series in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. However, this Archetype debuted in "Hidden Arsenal". Worms are mostly composed of Flip Monster Effects that generate Hand Advantage by allowing the user to draw extra cards or add extra cards to their hand or create Field Advantage by allowing the user to control the positions of cards and permitting cards on either side of the field to stay or not. The non-Flip Effect Monsters allow the user to control the position of monsters on the field and flip your own monsters face-down or have their effects activated when cards are Set face-down in general. As implied by the card text of "Ally Mind" they have some connection to the Allies of Justice. They are likely enemies as the Allies of Justice have effects related to the destruction of LIGHT monsters and face-down Monster cards (such as Flip Effect monsters). Another very helpful card in that helps this Archetype is "Soul Reversal". Though this card may seem weak at first until you use it with "Worm Cartaros". "A Feint Plan" can protect against attacks and even give "Worm Gulse" an extra turn to flip itself and gain another 300 ATK as well as protect against Worm monsters Special Summoned by "Worm Call". "Worm Linx" is a very helpful card if you can keep it on the field because once it is flipped face up you can keep drawing cards during each End Phase. "Worm Zero" potentially boasts the highest ATK of all Worms (with "Worm Victory"), gaining 500 ATK for every Worm used for its fusion, and gains powerful effects determined by how many Worms used. It would be advised to have "Future Fusion" in your deck to send out packs of Worms from your Deck to the graveyard for its fusion summon. Since pulling a large quantity of worms along with "Polymerization" in your hand won't happen often, adding cards such as "Gold Sarcophagus" or "Different Dimension Capsule" to search your deck for "Future Fusion" will help. "Destruction Jammer" is a potentially useful card for protecting a powerful monster like this from your opponent's cards, like "Mirror Force" and "Sakuretsu Armor". "Worm Victory" will gain 500 ATK for every Worm in the graveyard. He then can gain a lot of ATK in combination with the summoning of "Worm Zero" with "Future Fusion" "Viper's Rebirth" is a great addition to this deck, due to it being unrestricted, and to Special Summon any powerful Reptile-type monster from your graveyard. "Worm King" can tribute itself to destroy any card on the field, and "Worm Queen" can tribute itself to Special Summon another level 8 or less Worm from your deck, bypassing "Viper's Rebirth" negative effect. "Worm Queen", "Worm Cartaros", "Worm Xex" and "Worm Prince" have powerful Deck Thinning and Monster Searching effects. "Worm Queen"'s effect is a toolbox effect, similar to that of "Lonefire Blossom"'s. "Worm Xex" is similar to "Armageddon Knight's thinning effect. OBS:"Worm Drake" is a Reptile-Type monster with 「ワーム」 in its Japanese name so it applies for some of the Worm support. Worms in the alphabet All Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters begin with the word Worm in its name, followed by another word. The subsequent release of new cards are alphabetical. All LIGHT Reptile-Type Worm monsters were originally introduced in Duel Terminal. Support Cards Worms are one of the largest Archetypes (in terms of number of members), but they currently have only 2 non-Monster support cards - "Worm Call" and "W Nebula Meteor". "W Nebula Meteor" can provide you with excellent draw power as well as the abilty to use and recycle the Worm's effects. It is also the easiest method to Special Summon "Worm Victory", "Worm King", and "Worm Queen" from your Deck. In order to get the most out of a Worm-based Deck, cards that support LIGHT monsters and protect weak monsters from destruction during battle (like "Waboku" and "Threatening Roar") are handy. "Hieracosphinx" will protect your face-down Worms from your opponent's attacks. Cards that control the position of other cards on the field, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Taiyou", "Book of Eclipse", "Desertapir", and "Desert Sunlight" are excellent for manipulating the opponent as well as early-triggering or re-using of your own Flip Effects. Using "Shifting Shadows" when your Worms are flipped face-down after being flipped face up is a great way to confuse your opponent. The card "The Shallow Grave," which revives a monster in face-down Defense Position, is an efficient way to re-use a Flip-Effect card and "Night Assailant" can recycle one if sent to the Graveyard from the Hand. Since all Worms are LIGHT, a copy of "Honest" can allow you to spring a nasty surprise on an opponent who tries to battle your weaker Worms. "Offering to the Snake Deity" can be used to destroy up to two of your opponent's cards at the cost of one of your Worms, as well. Since all Worms are Reptiles, you can also make use of "Solidarity" and "Viper's Rebirth". A good card to include for regaining Life Points would be The Spell Absorbing Life (although you won't be able to use non-Reptile support cards like "Honest"). One more card that can be useful to steal your opponents monsters is "Alien Brain", which, when your opponent destroys one of your Worms by battle, it allows you to steal that monster and change its type to Reptile thereby making "Solidarity" even more valuable providing you don't use non-Reptile-type monster in your deck. "Evil Dragon Ananta" is another beautiful card and even more so with "Return from the Different Dimension" which allows an OTK against your opponent. Another interesting card to use in this deck is "Curse of Fiend". This card not only flips all monsters on the field face-up but changes the battle positions of all monsters on the field including your opponent's monsters. You can make a great combo with "Book of Eclipse" and "Worm Victory". Use "Book of Eclipse" after you draw one card and you have a "Worm Victory" on your side of the field, all monsters on the field will be changed to face-down Defense Position. Then, activate "Curse of Fiend" during your Standby Phase to change all monsters on both sides to face-up Attack Position. The effect of "Worm Victory" activates and destroys all monsters on your opponent side on the field, negating the other effect of Book of Eclipse. It can allow you to a direct attack but you should be careful about the Trap Cards like "Mirror Force" and others. "All-Out Attacks" is a good card to use when you're focusing on Special Summoning your Worms face-down. They will have to attack but if you use the effect of "Worm Zero" or "Worm Call" to set "Worm Victory" you can greatly speed up his or any Worm's flip effects. Trivia * It might be the Worms are invading and attacking Hero City. In the artwork of Worm Zero it is possible to see what looks like Hero City underneath Zero as it comes down from the sky. * It seems that Worms are rivals with Ally of Justice for 3 reasons: ** The Worms have a strong weakness when battling Ally of Justice monsters. The Ally of Justice have anti-LIGHT effects, even Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher can catch the opponent's face-down Worms. ** They were both released at the same time in the Duel Terminal and Hidden Arsenal series. ** Their attributes are opposite: the Worms are LIGHT and the Ally of Justice are DARK. With the newly official DT storyline it`s been established the Ally of Justice were a joint effort of 4 of the more important clans being forced to work together to repel the Worm invaders. This is highlighted by several crossover cards between Allies of Justice and the respective other tribes. Later on they went on to use captured Worms themselves in that effort Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher for example, which led to the Mist Valley having a falling out with the other alliance members and stopping their support for the Ally of Justice project and go on fighting the Worms on their own. Though not for long alone, as the legendary Dragunity warriors returned to fight along them to protect their home, the Mist Valley. Ultimately it was Ally of Justice Decisive Arms which countered the Worm collective`s superweapon, which traded the threat of endless forces of Worms against the massive threat of Worm Zero, alone enough to disturb time and space in the wake of its arrival on the planet. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type